Touken Log
by Shadownia 'Fried Rice' Clow
Summary: Welcome to the world of Touken Ranbu; of time, tsukumogami, swords, and Saniwa. The world where all-too-human Saniwa make all-too-human choices for not-so-human sword spirits, betraying the Agency, protecting and destroying time, and facing the deadliest consequences of their choices.
1. Burning Valley: Kosetsu Samonji

_Being the strongest sword of a war tactician did not please Kosetsu. He wasn't the battle-born type. But there are some things that are worse than shedding blood on the battlefield. When you're the strongest sword of a war tactician, you get watch the hundred thousand soldiers in the valley below burn alive without a single sweep of your sword._

* * *

It's the smell of it that gets him the most.

The smell of blood is not the most irritating. He is a sword, though he might not like to admit it, Kosetsu cannot bring himself to be truly repulsed by the crimson smell.

But fire is not something he can get over. Forged by it, he knows that he can burn by it too.

"You make me nervous by standing so close to the edge."

That is the voice of a god that doesn't know their own might. One who can set a whole mountain valley alight with a slight nod. They wrote, issued, and signed a hundred thousand death warrants with a short breath. A god who, with a swish of their hand, defied time and space to re-create this inferno in every era in history.

"You make me nervous by creating such a dangerous edge for a sword to be standing on."

The saniwa's shadowy presence is betrayed only by the scratching of the earth. Kosetsu tries not to go blind when following a pebble's descent into the still-scorching flames.

"It's my job to create such things."

His hand is limply at his side while he watches the enemy corpses feed the burning. It is the stench of burnt metal, charred flesh, and their final moments of fear. The human takes his limp hand. Kosetsu notices the smell of tea wafting from the saniwa. After they've stood there for some minutes, the sword wonders how his fingers suddenly curled around the other hand.

"Tea and alcohol are inside."

"Who brought the tea?"

"Sayo."

A comfortable but impenetrable silence settles. The saniwa's thumb mindlessly caresses Kosetsu's hand. It's familiar and welcome until it stops. His senses are taut and he catches his saniwa's hand just as it is about to escape him. He doesn't look at the miniature god standing beside him, merely swivels around, taking that being with him.

There are celebratory cheers as Kosetsu enters the tent with the deity in tow. The tantou pours tea and hugs the silvery tachi warmly.

Kosetsu was successfully given the slip during this time, but he keeps the image of his god in the corner of his eye.

A whole urn of sake replaces his hand in the saniwa's grip.


	2. Tomahawk: Uguisumaru

_While the world knows that this saniwa was weaker than many others, they have a secret weapon in Uguisumaru. When this nightingale enters the battlefield with his sword sheathed, even the Kebiishi know to cower._

 _WARNING: Mild crack-ish. Maybe around an ounce?_

* * *

Two stood in the shadows, watching the area around Yoshitsune with hawk eyes.

"How is my captain?"

"Uguisumaru is…the only one moderately damaged. A few lacerations, but none that require heavy stitching yet. He's pretty alert, not fatigued too badly."

The elder human took a deep breath.

"We're going forward." The saniwa growled as their daughter sighed, "Shall I get _it_ then?"

The adult nodded. The girl quickly glides to their supplies bag. As she shuffles through the contents, she turns her voice towards Uguisumaru.

"Come and get it."

The sword set down his tea and received the weapon from the girl with a bow, "This is it."

* * *

As fortune would have it, they did encounter Kebiishi.

"Well, aren't we up for a fight? I'm getting a little bloodthirsty thinking about it."

"Don't be too hasty, Nagasone. That cut on your abdomen is pretty serious." The uchigatana pats Izuminokami's shoulder with a tired smile.

"I'll be fine, Mr. Vice-Captain. I'm just concerned whether big boy over here can really do it. I've heard the rumors, but this'll be the first time I see him in action."

Uguisumaru kept his eyes on the Kebiishi general.

"I'm aiming for the general's head…" When the tachi redirected his gaze, the other warriors unsheathed their swords. Taking one look at the rest of his team, the elder jumped away from the cliff and into the forest below, landing right behind the Kebiishi.

"Uguisumaru, entering!"

* * *

Uguisumaru stood from the final blow that knocked out the Kebiishi's general.

"I thought I'd misheard the vice-cap when he first told me. I thought you used the Native American throwing axe; tomahawk. Then he told me you used Tomahawk _Steaks_ and I bowled over."

It wasn't that Uguisumaru wasn't listening to Nagasone, he just preferred not to. He began inspecting the red flesh at the very end of the bone in his hand, making sure the pattern of fat wasn't ruined.

"But that was amazing! The rest of us only worked on two of the Yari while you just hammered them down! They didn't stand a chance!"

Uguisumaru simply bowed and nodded. As Nagasone continued to gush about the battle, the tachi merely hoisted the 50-ounce steak over his shoulder and led the swords back to their saniwa, wondering if he should let this steak plain grill over charcoal or rub some rosemary and thyme before roasting it over an open fire.


	3. Blushing Maiden: Shokudaikiri Mitsutada

_Cool and mature with a secret caring side. He found that kind of person in his saniwa, so it's hard not to imagine Shokudaikiri Mitsutada falling instantly head over heels. Now that a pair of identical silver rings had found their way onto his and his saniwa's marriage fingers, the tachi is confronted with the foreboding prospect…_

 _…of being a stepfather—er—cool stepfather._

* * *

"Behind you."

He'd wished his eyepatch covered more of his blushing face as a gentle hand caressed the small of his back. He could feel the pressure of his saniwa's wedding ring and giggled when the gleam of the identical ring on his own finger caught his eye.

"Blush and giggle like that again and I'm gonna start calling you Shokudaimama."

Both adults' attention snapped to the kitchen doorframe; where the saniwa's smirking teen was leaning on Uguisumaru, armed with a tomahawk steak (for cooking?). The young girl swaggered over and snatched two cookies swiftly off the hot tray. With a cookie in her mouth, she zipped back to the doorway and passed the other to Uguisumaru.

"Doesn't help that you're a good cook. I'll just call you Mama."

The tachi chuckled coolly, trying to mask his discomfort at such an uncool nickname, "You can keep calling me Mitsutada, you know? That would suit me just fine."

"Would've, had big homie over there not been waving around the name change certificate like those old-time newspaper boys shouting headlines. The Mitsutada over there was so insistent that everyone know the sappy newlywed phase is still going around." The teen swirled a finger around, as if she was spinning the earth around with her finger. In that time, the elder tachi had already prepared a cup of tea and set down his tomahawk steak.

"Don't worry about it too much. You're one of the most capable swords in the Citadel and the spouse of our master, that alone is cool enough, right?" The green-haired man said with a calming smile. With the grace of nightingale, Uguisumaru swept back to the doorway. He made a passing glance at the teen with a more chilling smile and got glared in the back as he left down the hallway. The teen clicked her tongue with a snarl.

"If Shokudaikiri wasn't the adorable blushing maiden he was, I would've married Uguisumaru for the sole reason of him getting you to shut up like that." The saniwa laughed.

The teen snarled, "Shut it, you old bags," she began to stomp away in the same direction as Uguisumaru, but stopped midway. Without turning, she spoke.

"It's pretty cool that you can cook…Dad."

The saniwa smiled and kissed the sword's reddening cheeks that grew redder with every obnoxiously loud shout for Uguisumaru from his daughter.


	4. Hiding: Shishiou

獅子舞や

大口明て

梅の花

 _Shishiou was always nervous when the elderly saniwa and the elder sword are together. He knows that there is some secret hiding in the dark of the smiling crescent moon._

* * *

Shishiou will always find some reason to intrude.

"I've bought some snacks!"

The Saniwa smiles at him and invites him to sit with them. A gentle and wrinkled hand pats Shishiou's head and runs through his nue's fur.

"Did Mitsutada whip up something for us so quickly?" Mikazuki is particularly good at hiding everything behind a smile, but Shishiou, having tended to the old man for so long, knows exactly how that hiding-smile looks like. The elder tachi had just come home from a long expedition, but had yet to change out of his clothes. Usually, it would be the first thing he'd do. But then again, he'd gone five days without…

"Yup! Mitsutada wanted to try out new designs for namagashi, so I volunteered you two since you're also trying out that new tea Uguisumaru got," the younger tachi blurts out.

"My, Mitsutada is a good young man. I'd only wished he'd have more time to spend relaxing instead of pacing in the kitchen all the time. Perhaps, we should invite him for our chats more often, Mikazuki?"

The crescent moon sword hums and smiles, neither giving an affirmative nor negative answer. Shishiou carefully eyes the old man as he presents the namagashi to the human.

"How beautiful! It's almost a shame to eat them. They really do look like plum blossoms, don't they?"

"Yes. Yes."

The saniwa plucked a single blossom from the plate of six. The wrinkles along the human's face moved gracefully as a smile stretched them.

"Please, Shishiou. Do hurry and give my compliments to Mitsutada. In fact, take this opportunity to fetch him so we can thank him ourselves, please." The saniwa's face is bright.

"If he's coming, why not also have Uguisumaru prepare another cup? Shishiou, would be so kind as to ask Uguisumaru if he could pour a cup for Mitsutada?" Mikazuki grinned patiently.

Shishiou, as usual, didn't feel comfortable leaving the two elders alone. All he could do was go and return as quick as possible. With the speed of a wild cat, Shishiou departed.


	5. Plum Blossom: Mikazuki Munechika

貫之の

梅よ附たり

三ケの月

 _Mikazuki Munechika knows his saniwa better than anyone else. He would always hide those enduring blossoms in the dark of a smiling crescent moon._

* * *

"At last."

"Oh, don't make such a face, Mikazuki. You'll get wrinkles."

"It's not that I don't appreciate Shishiou, but must he always be so intrusive?"

"He's probably worried what you'd do to me?"

"Does he honestly think we have _that_ kind of relationship?"

"Hasn't stopped the younger ones. The good child that we'd collaborated with last time was intimate with their Mitsutada. Quite openly so, might I add," Mikazuki sighed as the saniwa chuckled and continued, "I doubt that I'd be able to keep up with any of you boys in human form anyway. You've much youth and–ahem–vigor."

They laughed heartily. The sword picks one of the blossoms in the corner and follows it with a sip of his tea. They ease into the comfortable silence for a while, eating, drinking, waiting. The wind melodic and deep, flowing through both elders' calmly. The blossoms on the plate changed from namagashi to actual plum petals.

"I have something for you." Mikazuki says quietly, reaching into his sleeves.

The saniwa watches the tachi set a photograph between them. Slowly, the elderly human sets down the tea cup and with picks up the photos with shaking hands. With a gentle hand, Mikazuki wipes away the traces of tears caught on wrinkled cheeks.

"I've heard the wind sing through this plum blossom by the pond for 30 years. Every day. Except this day. It was the day my parents forced me to accept my third omiai and I…" The tears completely stained the corner of the saniwa's sleeve. The sword moved the plate of namagashi, pulled close, and embraced the sobbing human.

"若水や / そうとつき込む / 梅の花."

The saniwa makes a sound like a laugh, but is rendered a choke by the hiccups, "Have you been spending some time with Kasen?"

Mikazuki didn't have the heart to joke back, "I'm surprised that the Kebiishi didn't hunt me down. Since we spoke." The tachi kissed the saniwa's forehead as a fresh wave of tears welled up, "'My love is the plum blossom in winter', he said."

Broken down completely, the saniwa sobbed like a child. Somewhere between the cries, words of gratitude made their way to Mikazuki's ears. The elder tachi turned into his peripheral vision once or twice to prevent the spying Shishiou and Mitsutada from intruding on such a delicate scene.

Mikazuki spent the rest of the afternoon wiping tears, running his hands through silvered white hair, and comforting the shaking human.

The wind was light and nostalgic, carrying the enduring phantom scent of plum blossoms in its wake.


	6. Directly at the Sun: Heshikiri Hasebe

_"Love me" is a surrender, a permission, and a direct look into the sun. For Heshikiri Hasebe, it's the filthy, masochistic, and unholy key he'll never let the monster he calls his master have. Especially when almost every other sword has already said it to that fiend. Especially when he can't stand his saniwa saying it._

* * *

There are three great trees on the grounds.

One stands at the front, between the small open lake and the grand gate. The other is in the eastern courtyard of the citadel where the smaller clans (Rai, Kunihiro, Kanesada, etc.) reside. Then there is the tallest tree, where its branches stretch out into the balcony of the northeastern tower.

It's the only one where the all sunlight catches perfectly enough through the leaves that you can look directly at the sun without hurting your eyes.

"You're like a child of Mara. Won't you cease this corruption of your body?

"You're going to have to do much better than your Buddhist preaching to make me stop, Juzumaru."

The human snaked around the monk slips a hand under his shirt while the other makes it way past the waistband of his pants. Juzumaru doesn't have any visible reaction. The saniwa ramps up the ante, placing kisses up the sword's jawline, licking then biting, all the way to his ear. Those petite hands don't stop running all over his pale skin, leaving different traces of sunlight on Juzumaru with every second. The younger sword can somehow see the smile on his saniwa's face.

It's soft and gentle like the light of the setting sun. It hurts his eyes.

"Come on, Juzumaru. _Love me_."

The uchigatana dives headfirst from the branch, barely catching the few able to slow his fall, and lands right in front of the pair. The hard and sadistic smile nearly rips the human's face in half, "Heshikiri…"

He doesn't even flinch at the sight of his name dripping off those evil lips.

"Master, Juzumaru-dono is meditating. Have some mercy on him?"

With a snarl and an unreturned kiss on Juzumaru's lips, the saniwa climbs up the tree. Midway, an angry voice thunders down, "Bring me Taroutachi and Jiroutachi. NOW, HESHIKIRI!"

The standing sword bows as a shining curtain of amber flutters around him and the meditating sword.

"Thank you, Hasebe-dono."

"You have nothing to thank me for…" The monk watches as the other sword gracefully walks away, leaving behind a whirlwind of fiery leaves.

Sunlight catches on them perfectly, blinding Juzumaru as if he were looking directly at the sun.


	7. Oni: Taroutachi

_At first blush, Taroutachi thought that his master was an oni. With wild hair, searing eyes, and a mouthful of sharp teeth, that tiny creature was one of the ferocious demons that his former masters used to slay. Beyond the appearance is a violent, excessive, indulgent, and abusive ogre. Or at least, that was the farce put up for most of the saniwa's waking hours. For Taroutachi, this human is a precious and lonely little child who loves too deeply._

* * *

Taroutachi and Hasebe don't speak as they head up the tower. The uchigatana only speaks, with his head bowed and eyes to the floor, when they've reached the saniwa's door.

"Shall I take your clothes for you?"

"No, it's alright."

The uchigatana bows fully, about to leave until Taroutachi stops him, "Do you even understand why our saniwa does this, Hasebe-dono?"

Hasebe pivots a step from the stairs, lilac eyes still guarded.

"That sage is a monster. We're not toys to be used for carnal pleasures, but that is exactly how that we're treated by that lazy, drunk, irresponsible, sadistic, abusive whore. I never thought I could hate someone more than Oda Nobunaga," he shakes his head, dark blonde hair catching the last light of the sun, "If I could die, I would."

"And run to Lord Nagamasa when you reach the underworld?"

Hasebe visibly tightens, struggling to put his torrential emotions into rational words. The oodachi turns away from Hasebe. He knocks and speaks the formalities before stepping into the room then shutting the door.

"How is he, Tarou-chan?"

"He hates you. Immensely."

The saniwa grunts, typing away at the desktop, an anachronical piece in the dimly-lit traditional room. Taroutachi removes his clothes and folds them. He grabs the futon blanket, wrapping it around himself and his master in a hug. The saniwa leans back into the sword's naked flesh, but has no other reaction.

"When you do kill him, he'll be so attached to Lord Nagamasa that he'll reincarnate with him."

"That's the whole point, my darling."

Taroutachi shifts and catches a glimpse of the computer screen. It's research on _tsukumogami._ He sighs, trailing little kisses as he exposes his master's shoulder.

"Jiroutachi will be here soon. Love me first?" He requests, trying to not sound desperate.

Taroutachi is suddenly pushed on the futon with teasing kisses all over his body, trailing lower and lower, until they hit their mark. They don't stop even when the doors open and close.

"I'll get jealous if you start with Taroutachi all the time, Master~" Jiroutachi pouts.

The saniwa comes up for a breathy dirty smirk, "Then you better hurry and catch up."

Taroutachi watches his saniwa drown in pleasure for the rest of the night, jealously praying that this is a sight Hasebe will never get to see.


	8. Songs: Sayo Samonji

_They say that a sword sings to another when they are lonely. Sayo Samonji came to this citadel of fire and war when he heard Kosetsu sing. Souza came when Sayo sang. And when Sayo catches his eldest brother off-guard, Kosetsu will be singing a strange melody that neither of the two Samonji brothers have ever heard of._

* * *

"You can so easily touch the one you cannot see eye to eye with?"

"Christmas 1914. I am only human, Kosetsu."

Sayo turns and hides his shadow from the front of the shoji door, carefully listening to the conversation between his saniwa and his older brother. Despite his cool demeanor, the blue-haired youngster has actually always been the nervous type. Especially when his older brothers are involved.

"War, in no matter what form I fight it in, brings me suffering and pain. But I obey my superiors' orders. And it hurts." The tantou can hear the rustling of cloth.

"Yet you've refused to step down from the fight." Sayo can hear Kosetsu's prayer beads slide around on the tatami. Each quick click of them adds to Sayo's nerves.

"I obey my superiors' orders while I'm fighting the war, but I joined the war selfishly." A pause.

"…I would dare to ask you why." The sound of cloth on cloth, the saniwa's silk pajamas on Kosetsu's simple cotton. The soft friction hikes with the tantou's breathing.

"I joined to meet you."

Silence.

"I'm hurt, Kosetsu. To think that I was the one who came and sat before you every day, sketching you. I can say that I know your curvature better than I know the back of my own hand."

More silence, then a shivering inhale. It almost physically hurts the youngster.

"That voice was you?"

"I never spoke."

"No. Your mind…sang…" Kosetsu paused. Sayo held his breath, anticipating his brother's quiet continuation, "I heard you sing..."

Some more silence this time. Then shifting. Cloth on cloth, cloth on skin, cloth on tatami, and skin on skin.

The youngest Samonji has had enough of the nerves. He stealthily opens the door a crack; enough to see, not enough to reveal. He could see Kosetsu, his silver hair splayed over the saniwa's lap and the tatami. The human's finger brushed away more hair to the tatami, just enough to expose Kosetsu's ear. The small hands of the saniwa kept stroking Kosetsu's hair and the nerves racing through Sayo were about to make him collapse. The tantou needed to leave. He forced himself to leave. With strength, the youngest Samonji put his first step forward and commanded his other foot to follow quickly. They will do well hurrying him away.

But they stopped, calmed, and were no longer nervous when he heard his saniwa sing.


	9. Conclusion: ?

**TRI-MONTHLY SECTION REPORT**

 **SECTION: ** SNW22318016F2207

 **SUPERVISING AGENT: ** Yukari Hinagami

 **DATE: 03** **/27/2206**

 **SANIWA NAMES [ID PIN]:**

Zhu, Ming [798183]  
Constantino, Florence [735500]  
Kanezaki, Shou [312273]  
Metty, Hayden [118133]

 **ENEMY CASUALTIES:**

[798183] – 1,987,223,984

[735500] – 1,392,297

[312273] – 5,333,876

[118133] – 1,987,220,980

 **AGENT OBSERVATIONS:**

 **798183** – SANIWA seems trained in military strategy. Background was researched, but found no military, paramilitary, government, law enforcement, terrorist, criminal syndicate, or gang affiliations. SANIWA has the highest number of kills in section. Prefers to use fire to combat enemies. Extremely effective. Oddly, has developed close bond with Samonji swords.

 **735500** – The weakest SANIWA of the section. Prefers to simply knock the enemy unconscious rather than kill. Despite pacifistic tendencies, SANIWA has intimidating reputation. Daughter shows great social influence over swords and boasts an intimate bond with Uguisumaru. Agent suggests daughter to replace SANIWA.  
CODE [131181825]: **SANIWA has engaged in fraternization with sword(s).** (Shokudaikiri Mitsutada) This code may be used to justify intensified observation.

 **312273** – SANIWA seems more interested in caring for the swords rather than using them. Employs mostly tachi. Many expeditions are focused on the late Taisho era. Swords spend most their time on caring for the citadel rather than in battle.  
CODE [1512495]: **SANIWA has become inefficient due to age.** This code may be used to justify retirement.

 **118133** – SANIWA and Citadel famed for being "The Grindhouse". Multiple allegations of abuse, neglect, and exploitation of swords; especially of Heshikiri Hasebe. Any swords from this citadel are reputed to be extremely violent. AGENT requests intensified observation based on CODE [195242425]. AGENT highly recommends against termination.  
CODE [195242425]: **SANIWA has engaged in sexual conduct with sword(s).** (See ATTACHMENT A-F for list of swords) This code may be used to justify intensified observation.  
CODE [621131121]: **SANIWA has been accused of sexual abuse of swords.** (See ATTACHMENT A-F for list of swords)This code may be used to justify termination.  
CODE [191523120]: **SANIWA has been accused of neglect of swords.** (See ATTACHMENT A-F for list of swords) This code may be used to justify termination.  
CODE [8151920]: **SANIWA has been accused of exploitation of swords for monetary gain.** (See ATTACHMENT A-F for list of swords) This code may be used to justify termination.

 **END REPORT**

* * *

 **CHAT OPENED** ** _  
O has entered the chat  
R has entered the chat  
R has uploaded_** **  
** _R: This was the only thing I could get my hands on.  
O: You know that this isn't good enough. I need evidence to stop this war. Those swords and the innocent people they've hurt deserve it.  
R: I know that. But they are under so much protection and secrecy. Getting this took us all this time.  
O: But this confirms most of our theories. They really are using the tsukumogami of the swords to fight this war.  
R: They're disgusting. 118133 especially.  
O: We'll keep going at this. Keep up the good work. One of these days, we'll find something able to stop these saniwa and their useless war.  
R: Eterna Vitae, brother.  
O: Eterna Vitae.  
_ _ **O has left the chat  
R has removed**_ **  
** ** _R has left the chat.  
_** **CHAT CLEARED**


End file.
